First Date
by ravenangel-x
Summary: They've been friends for years, but now - finally, Feliciano thought - they decided to take their relationship to another level. (Human AU, Germany x North Italy, Gerita; basically just a small fic about the first date after being long-time friends)


It's taken them years to get to this point, even though they both seemed to know from the very beginning, they would end up like this. On a date. A date with the best friend. But for so long, they had been too scared, too young, too naïve to move their friendship in another direction.

But here they were: on their first date. And while it didn't seem that different to how they usually spend their time together, it _felt_ so much different to all the other times they went out to eat in some restaurant. This time, it was special. It was exhilarating and nerve-racking at the same time, nervousness and anticipation swirling in Feliciano's chest, both taking turns every once in a while.

He knew that there was absolutely no need to be this nervous. They already talked about their feelings, how it was not only a strong bond of friendship binding them together, but also something else. Something that went just as deep as their friendship, maybe even a tiny bit deeper. Something they both held back in fear of rejection. But it was so stupid. Not that he regretted their time together as friends, but there could have been even more: they could have been friends _and_ lovers.

And he wasn't the only one being nervous about tonight. Ludwig was so obviously wrecked with tension, clumsy in a way Feliciano had barely ever seen him before, even after all the years he knew him. By now, Ludwig had accidentally spilled some of his red wine, dropped his fork, and somehow managed to entangle his legs with the table cloth, almost bringing everything on their table to a fall. It was especially funny for him, because usually, Feliciano was the one being clumsy and distracted by the things around him, and now the tables were turned.

Strangely, seeing Ludwig like this eased up his own tensions and doubts he had for this evening, making him a bit calmer about this date. Because it was so foolish, wasn't it? Acting like a wrong move could destroy their relationship, when they both could be so sure that it wouldn't. As if he would be any less in love because Ludwig cut his spaghetti instead of twirling them around the fork. Sure, it was an atrocity to eat them like this, pasta is meant to be cherished and savored, the strands never to be broken during cooking or eating. But it wouldn't change Feliciano's feelings. Nope, never.

He reached across the table to take Ludwig's unoccupied hand in his, causing him to jerk in surprise at the sudden touch and turning his blue eyes questionable at him.

"How are your spaghetti?" Feliciano asked casually, lightly stroking his fingers over the back of Ludwig's hand, noticing with some satisfaction how the other twitched at his touch. Ludwig hasn't said much until now, and hopefully, Feliciano could help ease his mind and get him to talk a bit more. So far, he was the one who talked almost exclusively during their date, not that it was uncommon for him to be the one talking more than Ludwig – or anyone, really – but today, the blonde was especially taciturn.

"They are delicious," came the curt reply. But, moments later, Ludwig quickly added "But not as good as yours, of course."

Feliciano smiled, squeezing Ludwig's hand.

"Ludwig. Relax."

"I am–"

"No," Feliciano interrupted. "I mean, really relax. There's nothing you can do wrong here. You don't need to flatter me. And you don't need to impress me either. Just be like you normally are, okay? You haven't even complained once to the waiter that something's not perfect with your food."

"I'm not always complaining," Ludwig defended himself, though they both knew it to be a lie.

"You are. We can barely go to any of the restaurants in our neighborhood anymore because the waiters are all scared of you and try to avoid serving you, afraid you yell at them again."

At first, Ludwig opened his mouth to argue back, but it seemed like he decided against it. Instead, he closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When he opened them again, his gaze was steadier, and this time, he was to one to squeeze Feliciano's hand.

Well, looked like he finally calmed down.

"Better?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah."

The rest of their dinner went smoothly. Ludwig finally participated more in their conversations, no further clumsy mishaps occurred, and their desserts were just delicious.

On the way to Feliciano's apartment – it was closer to the restaurant and Ludwig was adamant about taking him home – they talked about everything and nothing, simply enjoying each other's company. Feliciano even managed to walk close enough for their shoulders to bump against one another all the way without Ludwig freaking out about the constant physical contact in public, letting him feel the subtle warmth that radiated from the blonde through their clothing.

All too soon, they arrived at his apartment building, bringing their first date to a close. They stood at the front door, a bit awkward on how exactly to end the evening.

"You haven't complained to the waiter after all," Feliciano commented mischievously.

"There was nothing to complain about." Ludwig paused, and his gaze flickered to the side, before they focused on him again. "Tonight was perfect," he said softly, while gazing right into Feliciano's eyes.

"You want to come up for a coffee?" Feliciano asked. He couldn't stop himself from saying it. He didn't want their date to end, not yet at least. But noticing the sudden change of color in Ludwig's face, he quickly added. "And I really mean a coffee, not, you know… I mean, not if you're uncomfortable with it."

He wouldn't mind it, but Feliciano knew that Ludwig would prefer to take things slowly. And what did it matter anyway? They've been friends for so long; there was nothing wrong with waiting a few more dates to eventually move away from just being friends, more clearly and more decisive. They still needed to find the right path to being lovers, defining where the exact border between friendship and love lay for them.

"Okay. For a coffee, that is," Ludwig eventually answered, still slightly abashed.

"Okay." Feliciano nodded in affirmation.

He smiled and grabbed Ludwig's hand, dragging him into the building. Whatever the night might bring, it wouldn't matter. Feliciano would cherish every moment with Ludwig, regardless of what they were doing, as long as they were together.

* * *

The End

This story is already a bit older, and was just laying around on my hard drive. It used to be my first attempt at a 30 days prompt challenge, but I soon came to realize that prompts like that aren't exactly my cup of tea.


End file.
